Trini Kwan
Trini Kwan was the first Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Character History Trini Kwan was working out at Ernie's Juice Bar & Gym along with her friends. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Trini and her friends were transported to the Command Center. There awaited quite the sight, a head floating inside a tube. And even more incredibly, this being called Zordon, had selected them to become Power Rangers. Kimberly and Zack blew Zordon off, but Trini, Billy and Jason lingered. The idea of protecting people from the evil witch Rita Repulsa appealed to the gentle and kind nature of Trini. With the others calling them, Trini, Billy and Jason left the Command Center. Outside the building they were confronted by another strange sight - putties. Trini fought with all her might, but the putties were too strong. Without a second thought, Trini activated her power coin and became the first Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Needless to say, after morphing into a Ranger, Trini made quick work of the putties. She also took up the challenge that Zordon placed before her. A young woman with a calm and composed attitude, no one would ever guess that Trini was fearful of anything. But Trini did have one fear - a fear of heights. But when she saw Billy in trouble, with a tremendous effort, she put aside her fear to help him. Being a Ranger during this era meant one had to be thrown into some strange places. One of these was the Island of Illusion where, once again, Trini had to face her fear of heights. With the other Ranger's help, she was able to accomplish this. Trini was also placed under a spell where for a time she lost her confidence. Thankfully, she was able to remember previous battles and overcame this spell. Trini fought many battles against Rita and defeated her time and time again. One of Trini's pet causes was the environment. She was always heading up drives to clean up the environment. Not only did Trini clean-up parks, but she also planted seeds for future trees as well. Trini was also involved in the Big Sister program which she did for her little cousin. Trini loves animals as well, trying to help strays find a home. Trini enjoyed life and made time to have fun. She had a wonderful doll collection, which Rita actually used one as monster. Trini liked to host food festivals; she enjoyed the picnics, carnival, concerts, masquerade balls, talent contests, dances and the beach. Trini was a big help behind the scenes of any school theatrical production Trini was very close to her family. Her favorites were her cousin Sylvia and Uncle Howard, the latter whom she invited up to help Billy with his confidence. Of course, Trini was very close to her parents. When Rita whisked away her parents, she was forced to chose between her Power Coin or her parents. With tears in her eyes, Trini gave up her Coin to Goldar. Of course, Rita had no intention of returning her parents. Trini and the others quickly put together a plan to get their parents and Power Coins back by recruiting former teammate Tommy Oliver to reclaim his powers (as Jason had kept his Dragon Coin). The plan worked and Trini was happily reunited with her returning teammate. Trini was also very close to her fellow Rangers. Kimberly was her best friend. She also helped translate for Billy when his speech got too technical for the others in his group or to help him study for an upcoming test. Trini was always by Billy's side when he was working on various devices to defeat either Rita Repulsa or Lord Zedd. Trini enjoyed Zack's high spirits and was always found supporting Jason in his various matches. When Tommy came on the scene, Trini was quick to make him a friend as well. She was very supportive of him during the two different times he lost his Green Ranger powers. When Trini found out that there was to be a new Ranger, she didn't want Tommy to be replaced. As luck would have it, the new Ranger was Tommy as the White Ranger. Trini made friends easily and had no problem spending a day with her neighbor's little girl Haley. Trini found herself falling for a new guy by the name of Richie. Although she was always casting loving looks towards him and inviting him to various functions with her, Richie seemed not to notice. He eventually became smitten with Trini, but a relationship was never shown. Trini enjoyed various athletic venues. Not only did she work on her martial arts, but enjoyed volleyball, scuba diving, mountain motor biking and basketball as well. During a sporting event at school, Trini helped her team win the Noble Lion Trophy. Trini was always up for the challenge of learning new skills. She took on the task of learning the style of the Mantis Kung Fu with her complete concentration. Ranger Retirement But there were changes on the horizon for Trini. A world teen summit was coming to Angel Grove and was going to select three teens from Angel Grove to attend the world peace summit in Switzerland. Trini, along with Jason and Zack, was select to attend. Trini had served the Rangers well and, with Zordon's blessing, she transferred her power to Aisha Campbell and left for the world peace summit. Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord *Griffin Thunderzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Daggers Trivia *Trini is the first female Asian American Power Ranger character followed by Cassie Chan, Alyssa Enrilé, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Rose Ortiz and Gemma. *Trini is still featured heavily in Ranger fan fiction. *Trini is the first Cat Ranger, followed by Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett, Kendrix Morgan, Karone, Cole Evans, Alyssa Enrilé, Dustin Brooks, Casey Rhodes, Lily Chilman, Theo Martin, Jarrod and Gemma. *Thuy Trang, the actress who played Trini, died on September 3, 2001 in a car accident. Because of this, she has never been referred to in any other Ranger seasons (although her character was mentioned in the Tommy's video diary in Legacy of Power), though many of her fellow actors returned in subsequent Ranger seasons. It is debatable if Thuy Trang's death also marks the death of Trini. Her death was relatively unknown at the time due to the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks. *Unlike Kimberly, Trini does not have a skirt with her Ranger suit and appears flat-chested. This is because most of the morphed battle sequences from Power Rangers are taken and dubbed from the long running Japanese TV show Super Sentai, where in the series MMPR is based on, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, her equivalent, Boi, is male followed by Maya Zephyr and her equivalent Hikaru from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Kelsey Winslow and her equivalent Daimon Tatsumi from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V, Katie Walker and her equivalent Domon from Mirai Sentai Timeranger & Taylor Earhardt and her equivalent Gaku Washio from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. See Also Daim Tribe Knight Boi -Her Super Sentai counterpart from Zyuranger. Category:Yellow Ranger